Kitty-Marley Relationship
The Kitty-Marley Relationship is the on/off friendship and rivalry between Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde, usually known as Karley. It is sometimes also known as Mitty. The rivalry began when Kitty and the various members of the football team made fun of Marley and her mother Millie. This rivalry continues when Kitty dates Jake Puckerman whom Marley also has a crush on. When Jake and Kitty break up, Kitty blames this on Marley, which is believed to be the foundation of her bitterness towards her. When McKinley decides to do Grease as their school musical both of them compete for the role of Sandy Olson, with Marley receiving the role much to Kitty's jealously. Kitty then "befriends" Marley, manipulating her to believe that she is fat, which then culminates to Marley becoming bulimic. In Shooting Star, the eighteenth episode of Season Four and after the traumatic shooting scare, Kitty confesses her action to Marley and apologises, which makes their bond grow stronger. While Kitty still makes fun of her on a daily basis, they now remain close friends. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel During the whole episode Kitty is seeing making fun of the new lunch lady who turns out to be Marley's mom, Marley looks mad and hurt at this. When Kitty finds out about this, she tells the Glee Club that she agreed to be friends with the Glee kids and sit with them at lunch because of their National Championship, but she did not agree to hang out with Mike & Molly's daughter, after this she and another two jocks slushie Marley and Unique. Britney 2.0 Marley has a crush on Jake, who later in the episode asks her out and at the end of the performance of Crazy/Crazy he gives Marley his jacket. In the hallway Kitty hears a conversation between the two, in which Jake tells Marley his jacket looks good on her, Kitty interferes and tells them that it would look even better on her, stating that her and Jake are dating now. Marley then gives the jacket to Kitty, saying that they make a great couple hiding the fact that she's hurt. During her solo, Everytime, she watches Jake serenading Kitty in sadness. The Break Up Kitty invites Marley to the Left Behind Club stating that the end of time is coming. At the meeting at Breadstix, Kitty claims that the true believers will be lifted body and soul to heaven leaving the rest to duke it out. To state her point she stages a fake rapture traumatizing Dottie Kazatori. Marley tells Jake that she really doesn't like that Kitty girl and that she can't believe that he does. Later, she overhears Marley and Jake talking, first by asking if she is coveting her man, then taking jabs at her mother saying about they're opening a Ronald McDonald both Marley and her 'finger licking, lard licking, Gilbert Grape looking mother'. When Jake tells Kitty to stop, he threatens to break off his relationship. Kitty warns him that she's like a bad Carrie Underwood song, but even by this he breaks up with Kitty. Soon after she blames Marley and then shoves a student in the hallway. The Role You Were Born to Play Kitty first spots Jake being jealous of Ryder as he talks to Marley. She then walks to the two of them, as she introduces herself, then rubs into Marley that she will be also auditioning for Sandy. Then she tells Ryder about how Marley will become overweight, and then saying that Marley is the reason why her and Jake broke up. She also says that she sees that Marley is being the innocent nice girl but really is a scheming little kiss-ass. Marley then walks away upset. Kitty auditions for the musical with Jake performing Everybody Talks. Marley watches both of them off stage appearing jealous of the two. When the cast list for the WMHS Production of Grease goes up, Marley receives the role of Sandy Olson, where as Kitty receives the role of Patty Simcox. Kitty then shoves herself into Marley, and make jabs about her weight saying that the stage will make her appear overweight, so she better find something slimming. Glease Kitty insinuates that Marley's inheriting her mother's weight problems when her Sandy costume doesn't fit - but Kitty had secretly altered the costume beforehand. Claiming a desire to win new friends, Kitty invites the girls to a sleepover. At the sleepover, Kitty mercilessly trots out donuts, and seeing Marley's panic, she takes her aside and not-so-subtly suggests that Marley should try a binging-and-purging approach. As Marley considers it in the bathroom, Kitty mocks her to the other girls with the Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee routine from Grease. Marley sees this and asks if Kitty is making fun of her. Before the performance begins, Marley rushes to Tina saying that her costume doesn't fit. Kitty who overhears, assures her she can get those inches off her before curtain call by throwing up. Later, when the final performance is due, Kitty informs both Marley and Ryder that Fletcher Mantini merciless theater critic is in the audience. This information shakes Marley's confidence. Dynamic Duets After Kitty had joined New Directions, Finn had given her and Marley an assignment to perform a dynamic duet together, believing that they don't get along. Without consulting Marley on a song choice, Kitty hands her a lyrics sheet in the hallway. She also explained that she was going to dress as Femme Fatale, which meant "kill women" in French. Marley gets a little uneasy about this before leaving her locker. In another scene, Marley goes to Kitty's locker and says she can't do the duet with her due to her wearing a spandex costume. Kitty questions her about her puking situation, and Marley says she's been doing every day that week. Kitty then proposes that she'll call off the duet if she thought Marley was actually fat in the costume. They agree, the scene ending with Kitty showing off a conniving smile. In the bathroom, Kitty dresses into a one-piece catsuit, admiring her figure. Marley comes out with a costume her mother made for her, and explained that the WF on it meant "wall flower." Kitty tells her otherwise, and says she looks hot and promises to buy her new clothes. She even changes her superhero name from Wall Flower to Woman Fierce, confident that she and Marley will kill their number. The scene then continues in the choir room where the two perform Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler in front of New Directions. Kitty approaches Marley after Ryder calls off their outing for Friday night due to seeing the special education specialist. Kitty assumes that Ryder isn't into Marley, and insists on her trying to continue with the two-fingers suggestion. Marley denies it, saying that the old her would stay home on a Friday night and that won't happen any longer. She walks towards Jake, asking him what he was planning on doing for Friday night. He responds with "Going on a date with you," in which Marley confirms and walks away, proud. This leaves Kitty staring at her, shocked. At the end of the episode, they perform Some Nights with the rest of New Directions. They start off friendly, but Kitty rolls her eyes without anyone's notice. Thanksgiving Kitty reveals intense hero worship of Quinn, who notices that Marley seems under pressure. Kitty assures her she's been trying to help Marley, and she leads Quinn to believe that Marley's distraction stems from another case of a good girl dating a Puckerman - something Quinn knows all too well. Santana tells Quinn she believes Kitty is "pure evil" and responsible for giving Marley laxatives. Marley and Kitty then later on perform together with the New Directions for'' Gangnam Style, where Marley faints. Glee, Actually To thank Sue for her generous gift for her and her mom, she got most of the members of New Directions, including Kitty, to help her out to sing ''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas ''on the auditorium stage. At the end, she and Kitty share a group hug with Ryder and Joe. Sadie Hawkins In the episode, Sadie Hawkins, they do not interact, but Kitty mentions her in a rough, unfriendly way. At first, when Finn announces the "Ladie's Choice" assignment, for the girls to choose a song to sing to invite the boys to the dance, Kitty comes in saying that she knows who she'll be inviting, to which she looks at Jake and Marley gives an uncomfortable look. Before ''Tell Him, Marley explains that Jake has been acting weird after Marley collapsed at Sectionals, and has moved away and once again, at Kitty's tail. At the end of the performance, Marley asks Jake to the dance, to which he gives an optimistic 'yes', but this makes Kitty look upset. When Jake gets into school, Kitty clicks her fingers and make sure the Cheerios lock the doors tight. She says that he should dump the "bulimic" girl, and go with her instead because Kitty knows Jake has needs and Marley wouldn't do it. Jake seems confused as he thought they were friends. At the Lima Bean, Jake discusses this with his brother, Puck, to which Jake says that Kitty keeps going all over him while he likes Marley. Girls (and Boys) on Film Right before performing Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl Kitty comes up to Marley and apologizes for everything bad that she's said/done to Marley. And while saying that she mentions the Puckerbros, and Marley suddenly looks away. Kitty sees it and asks Marley what's wrong. Marley wants to say something to her, but asks her to swear that she woudn't tell anyone. Kitty swears, but she has her fingers crossed behind her back. Marley tells Kitty that Ryder kissed her and that's she still likes Jake, but she doesn't get to finish the sentence, because Kitty interrupts her by saying that she completely gets it and says to Marley that she's not a slut, and since both of them now BFFs (in Kitty's words), she gives her some advice and that is that Marley should collect as many boys as she can. Then Kitty walks away and Marley looks conflicted. Feud In this episode Kitty states that they are friends when they all agree on walking Unique home after school. Guilty Pleasures Kitty comments on Marley saying that she should be Posh spice, because she's skinny and makes everyone uncomfortable. Kitty also helps Marley and the New Directions Girls as they lecture Jake about his song choice for the Guilty Pleasures assignment, being the artist Chris Brown, to which they oppose. Later Kitty and Marley perform together with the girls Wannabe. They also dance and sing together during Mamma Mia. Shooting Star In this episode, when the shooting happens, Kitty and Marley sit next to each other to hide from the chaos, and when Marley tries to call her mom and she doesn't answer, she worries, while Kitty replies, "no one's going to hurt your mom, they all like her," and then Kitty gets emotional and apologizes to Marley for trying to tamper with her dresses during Grease to make her look fat, they hug, but Kitty crawls away from her and to Ryder and Unique's space. Sweet Dreams When Blaine calls a private meeting with New Directions in the auditorium, Marley expresses her ideas to everyone about performing one of her original songs for Regionals. On the other hand, she is then shot down by Kitty, who disagrees, and says that she doesn't want to sing about "a fat mother or a song about barfing, or a song about loving an octoroon." During Marley's original song, Outcast, Kitty runs onto the stage during the chorus and hugs Marley as they spin. Wonder-ful During Jake's solo, I Wish, ''to which he dances with Mike, in the middle of the performance, Marley goes ''"You nasty boy!" in a seductive way. Kitty and a few others give a shocked expression. Songs Duets Awesomeduet karley.png|Holding Out For a Hero (Dynamic Duets)|link=Holding Out For a Hero Sang Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs *''Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee'' from Grease. (Glease) *''Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl'' by Marilyn Monroe/Madonna. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Gallery Lezbo.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif Tumblr mdy4d6AN68g1r2gpjvo4 250.gif Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho3_250.gif Santana_and_Quinn_with_Marley_and_Kitty.jpg Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho1_250.gif 2577.png Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho4_250.gif Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho2_250.gif Tumblr mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif MITTTTTTY.jpg tumblr_mhobbqM8S01qe4lc8o2_250.gif tumblr_mho9aiFYKR1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mho9hfkbwM1qe4lc8o3_250.gif tumblr_mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o5_250.gif KarleyFriendship.gif KittyMarley.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co1_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co2_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co3_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co4_r1_250.gif 2large.jpeg Karley GaBoF.jpg Mammamia!karley.gif Karley.jpg KarleyNr1.gif KarleyNr5.gif KarleyNr6.gif tumblr_mjfckpmTiY1qcqdnro3_250.gif tumblr_mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o2_250.gif tumblr_mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkpljqq8PT1r4pft0o7_r1_250.gif Glee-Holding-Out-For-A-Here-Video-Full-Performance.jpg v1dMd4p.gif tumblr_ml4fox3Xqn1qfx9mto6_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml4fox3Xqn1qfx9mto1_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml4fox3Xqn1qfx9mto3_r1_250.gif 66kitty.gif 44kitty.gif Outcast karley.gif 2outcast karley.gif 1outcast karley.gif tumblr_mlkr7xXN0X1rahrxpo1_250 (1).gif tumblr_mlkr7xXN0X1rahrxpo6_250.gif Trivia *Both have dated/are dating Jake Puckerman. *Both have dated/had romantic instances with Ryder Lynn . Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships